


Behind The Scenes

by albatross1013



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albatross1013/pseuds/albatross1013
Summary: The result of much speculation and a "what if?" conversation.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF between Sam Heughan and Caitriona Balfe. You have been warned.

The first time it happened, I didn't know what to do. Where to look.

We had been setting up to block an intimate scene with Sam and Caitriona, the stars of the show. It was considered a closed set but there was still more than a baker's dozen of us present. Rigging. Lighting. Make-up. Costume. Director. Hardly what anyone would consider "private."

As is typical for this sort of scene, Sam and Caitriona arrived on set wearing robes and little else. The normal horsing around and giggling ensued as everyone got things ready. We really do have a fantastic crew; for some of us it is the only family we have to claim. For one thing, the stars don't act like they are any better than the rest of us. We are all treated as a critical part of the team and our loyalty to each other is rock-solid.

The scene in question took place in the Laird's chamber of Lallybroch. Sam and Cait were going over the bit where he picks her up and carries her across the room, blindly dodging a small table, before laying her down on the bed. Three takes later, once Sam finally navigated his way around that table instead of through it, he finally reached the bed to lay Cait down but then... Well... They didn't "cut" with the rest of us.

A stunned silence fell over the set for a handful of breaths before, one by one, we went through the motions of going about our business. Each of us pretended not to be listening as Cait, not Claire, proceeded to beg _Sam_ for more. I could feel blood rushing up my neck and I felt a bit light headed. My ears were on high alert listening for Sam's response, and I nearly fell over a chair when I heard him whisper, "Are you sure?" My head snapped around in time to see Cait reach down between them as she nodded. "I need you. Please."

Sam's head lifted and I swear his eyes locked with mine as his hips drove forward. I spun around and stared blindly at the wall before me, the sounds coming from behind leaving absolutely no doubts as to what was happening. Despite the pounding of my heart in my ears, breathy words of encouragement and pleadings for "more" and "harder" came through loud and clear. Were they even trying to be quiet? I knew I should go somewhere, do something, but I was rooted to the spot. I could no more leave than fly to the moon.

Claire may be the noisy one in the script but Sam was the one making my hair stand on end. I have never heard such sounds come from a man in my life. His desperate grunts and moans rumbled from his chest to scatter gooseflesh over me. Certainly none of my own lovers had ever sounded like that. Like he was dying and being reborn in her arms. 

Clutching my clipboard to my chest like armor, I risked a quick look over my shoulder. Thank Christ, he wasn't looking up anymore. Sam had his head down, his face buried in Cait's neck as he drove her into the mattress. He had pulled the blanket up part way, but I could see her arms wrapped around his back, her fingers digging into his heaving shoulders. Her head was thrown back, eyes screwed shut, teeth clamped over her bottom lip. Jesus... to be her right then. A shudder worked its way up my body at the thought.

I threw my gaze around the room, daring to take the chance of meeting anyone else in the eye. Fortunately, no one was looking at me. They were transfixed by the scene before us; no longer trying to pretend to be busy. The chemistry between Sam and Cait just can't be ignored. They are two of the most physically beautiful people I have ever seen, and watching them come together like this is simply hypnotic. Majestic. Returning my focus to the couple on the bed, I held my breath when I realized Sam was close. He had raised up to his elbows, staring down at Cait and his hips had broken from their rhythmic thrusts, shoving into her like he was trying to crawl inside. His broken whispers told us all that he couldn't stop. My own body was shaking, a heavy throb of need pulsing deep in my belly when I heard him choke on her name and collapse into her. 

I was shaken to my core by what I had just witnessed. The sheer magnitude of their love and passion was more than I could process and I fell back into the shadows. I needed to be alone.


End file.
